Flexible high pressure hoses typically comprise a rubber polymeric tube and are reinforced using multiple layers of “close wound”, high tensile plated steel cables (or wire rope) to withstand flexing and high pressures encountered in oil field and offshore operations for example. This cable reinforcement is typically wire stranded rope. Such hoses also typically include multiple layers of fabric reinforcement disposed under the hose cover, which may be a modified nitrile resistant to abrasion, corrosion, cutting, gouging, oil and weather.
Prior crimped or swaged couplings typically employ a ridged ferrule and barbed stem fitting. The ferrule and stem are typically either welded or stacked together leaving an opening which accepts hose. For example, see Baldwin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,090, which employs a “waved” ferrule and stem that joins an end connector. This ferrule and stem are welded together at the coupling end, leaving an opening, which accepts the reinforced hose. The stem is designed to support the hose which is inserted over it and under the ferrule. The ferrule is swaged or crimped down onto the hose to provide compressive forces, sealing the hose against the stem and retaining the hose in the coupling.
For use with this sort of coupling the cover of the hose is skived so that the ferrule is able to press down on the cable reinforcement, directly, without the need to penetrate the rubber cover.
Other approaches to retaining a fitting on a cable reinforced hose call for unraveling reinforcement cable extending from an end of the hose and welding individual elements (cables) to a coupling.
Breech lock fittings are used where a positive mechanical connection is required. Breech lock fittings typically comprise cooperating lugs that form a positive mechanical link upon insertion and rotation of the cooperating parts.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 9,267,335 which discloses a breech lock coupling for coupling riser sections together. The breech lock coupling may be used non-pre-loaded or pre-loaded according to the user's preferences. In addition, the breech lock coupling may be disassembled for inspection and maintenance and reassembled. A locking ring secures two coupling components together. The coupling components may be attached to opposite ends of the riser sections, such as via welding. The locking ring may be pre-attached to the first coupling component for easy storage and fast assembly. Assembly of the riser may be accomplished by inserting the second coupling component into the locking ring and the first coupling component, then rotating the locking ring with respect to the second component. Furthermore, the coupling may be pre-loaded by tightening fasteners on the locking ring to provide a more stable coupling. Unlike with traditional riser couplings, the pre-load fasteners may be tightened via hand-held tools.
What is needed is a breech lock coupling comprising a ferrule locking to a connector with a breech lock connection, and the ferrule locking directly to a stem by crimping or swaging the ferrule to the stem. The present invention meets this need.